Roll (Mega Man)
Summary Roll is a kind-hearted humanoid robot created by Dr. Light to be a housekeeper, helping around his laboratory by cleaning and cooking. She is the "little sister" of Mega Man and Proto Man. Her dream is to one day open a hospital and help people. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A Name: Roll Light, DLN-002 Origin: Mega Man Gender: Female Age: A.I. age is 10, physical age is unknown Classification: Robot Master DLN-002 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Teleportation (As seen here), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Flight (Can use her broomstick to fly with a jet-like thruster in its bristles), Fire Manipulation (Can set objects on fire with her broomstick), Healing (Can call down a health capsule that heals her), Explosion Manipulation (Via Flower Bomb), Energy Projection (Via Roll Buster), Air Manipulation (Via Tornado Hold), Summoning (Via Mega Ball), Water Manipulation (Via Water Bucket), Fusionism (Can fuse with Rush, Eddie and Beat to become Hyper Roll), Resistance to Absolute Zero and EMPs (Was able to survive Ra Moon's worldwide EMP despite being knocked unconscious by it), Immunity to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Lacks the soul of an organic being as a robot, and can't be manipulated through typical mind manipulation techniques) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Should be comparable to her brother Mega Man and can damage the likes of Cut Man and Wily Machine 1 as seen in Mega Man Powered Up) Speed: Massively FTL (Can keep up with Mega Man) with Massively FTL+ teleportation speed Lifting Strength: Class G (Comparable to Mega Man, although not as powerful as him) Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class (Can destroy the Yellow Devil and Wily Machine 1 by beating them with a box of chocolate) Durability: Dwarf Star level (Can take hits from Cut Man, Yellow Devil and Wily Machine 1) Stamina: Limitless due to being a Robot Master Range: Standard melee range with her broomstick, higher with various weapons Standard Equipment: Cleaning equipment, flower bomb, Roll Buster, Robot Master copied weapons (Tornado Hold & Leaf Shield), Mega Ball, flag (Sports), lance (Knight), umbrella (Rainy Day), net (Straw), parasol (Vacation), hammer (Summer), salmon (Alley Cat), candy cane (Santa), sword (Ninja), box of chocolates (Valentine) Intelligence: Above Average (Made the items Mega Man can buy from her in Mega Man 8 and replaced him as Doctor Light's lab assistant when he was converted into a combat robot. In Battle and Fighters, when she was captured by a random Wily Robot, was able to steal back parts they had stole without their noticing) Weaknesses: Has limited combat experience, can be cowardly and timid. Is a pacifist for one Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Robots Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Playable Characters Category:Witches Category:Knights Category:Ninjas Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Lance Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Food Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Cane Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Broom Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users